PROJECT SUMMARY This is a competing renewal T32 for years 26-30 for Predoctoral Training in Genetics at Emory University. As described in detail in the proposal, we have provided continuous outstanding training during this time in the area of genetics and molecular biology. The rationale for such a program stems from the fact that all biological research is aimed at the following two principle goals: 1) to understand the processes involved in the growth, differentiation, and senescence of organisms; and 2) to understand the nature of adaptation. The biomedical sciences have the same fundamental goals and strive to understand these processes as they occur in human beings and with respect to human disease. Because the blueprint for all aspects of development and for all adaptations is the genetic material, genetics is the most fundamental of all biological disciplines and the training of research geneticists is the best way of insuring continuous progress in our understanding of all biological phenomena. Opportunities in the fields of genetics, molecular biology, and bioinformatics in academia, government, and in the private sector have increased, especially with the large increase in genetic data sets and our need to mine those data and understand them. The potential to use this information for developing novel medical therapies and diagnostic procedures has greatly increased. Thus, there is a need to train geneticists and molecular biologists that possess fundamental knowledge and cutting-edge research and computational skills. With this in mind, the goal and philosophy of this training program is to provide the best training in a particular core area of genetics and molecular biology while at the same time providing broad-based training in the related disciplines of biochemistry, cell biology, statistics, and bioinformatics. Students whose aspirations best match this training philosophy are selected for support by this training program. We seek to continue our track record of training success while also introducing new and innovative aspects to the training.